joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamcha (Dragon Ball Side Story: Yamcha Isekai)
Summary A Japanese high school student is on his way to a Dragon Ball event with a friend. Suddenly, he sees a cute girl wearing a short skirt, but when he runs over to get a closer look, he trips and dies. Upon waking up, he realizes he's turned into Yamcha from Dragon Ball. Being an avid fan of the series, he knows what lies ahead in Yamcha's future, thus he decides to take matters into his own hands, in order to change Yamcha's fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Yamcha Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Teenager (Originally) 34 (At the time of the cell arc) Classification: Human martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Sealing (Via the Mafuba) Attack Potency: Planet level (Casually killed Nappa. Should be comparable to cannon Yamcha) Speed: Relativistic (Was on par with Saiyan Saga Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Survived 5 Saibamen self-destruction at once, spared with Nailed and survived Saiyan Saga Vegeta) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks.Standard Equipment: Used to carry a sword Intelligence: Quite high considering he was able to bluff his way for years without anyone realizing he wasn’t the real Yamcha. Has a periodic knowledge of Dragon Ball. Weaknesses: Yamcha can't survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense ki energy, which Yamcha learned while training on Kami's Lookout. *'Kamehameha:' Yamcha is able to pull off the basic Kamehameha attack. *'Wolf Fang Fist:' Yamcha's trademark attack. It is a very fast series of powerful punches, swipes, and kicks. Before the attack, a wolf's howl can be heard, along with an aura around Yamcha. **'Blinding Wolf Fang Fist:' A one-hit variant of the Wolf Fang Fist. **'Neo Wolf Fang Fist:' An upgraded version of the Wolf Fang Fist. *'Spirit Ball:' One of Yamcha's signature moves. He produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and is able to precisely control its directional pattern using two fingers to guide it. **'Extra Large Spirit Ball:' A much more powerful version of the Spirit Ball, and is even bigger than Yamcha himself. *'Evil Containment Wave:' MYamcha can seal away demons by sucking them into a container. This technique requires life energy so those who use this technique will die even if its successful or not. This may no longer be the case, as Yamcha seemed confident in using it for the Tournament of Power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ki Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Manga Characters